This invention relates generally to systems for introducing people who are desirous of making new acquaintances, and more particularly to an introduction system that seeks, substantially immediately, to bring together people having compatible traits and interests. In the past, a variety of systems has been suggested for introducing persons to each other. These systems have been rather simple and did not fulfill the expectations of the parties. None of the suggested systems attained commercial success.
Introductions effected by dating or marriage agencies suffer from several drawbacks. Prospective partners have no way of assessing the situation prior to actually meeting, generally because the initial meeting has to be pre-arranged for a specific future time. It is quite common for either or both individuals to be in a particularly unreceptive mood at the appointed time, especially because the prospective couple has had no input in arranging an actual meeting. Agencies will eventually provide some introduction regardless of actual favorable prospects for a successful match. The user of such services has no control over who will be the recipient of his/her name and address, with the additional inherent danger that such information can be easily circulated. Further, days and weeks may pass before a first meeting is achieved.
Singles' bars and clubs theoretically offer to overcome some of the problems associated with dating agencies but possess several inherent drawbacks of their own. Although immediate contacts are available, potential partners have no prior information about each other and there is the problem of "ice-breaking", that is finding a suitable basis and the privacy to introduce oneself to a total stranger. The only evidence that a "match" is possible is the presence of both persons at the same place and time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,016 to Dickson offers an "on the spot" introduction system for the situation where prospective couples are in the same immediate area, for example, at a dance. In this patent, a first party has a short-range transmitter/receiver that identifies the first party and a very limited number of characteristics of the second party that the first party is seeking to meet. All of the potential second parties in the zone where the first party is operating, the dance, have receivers/transmitters that contain corresponding data indicative of the person that the potential second parties would be willing to meet.
A potential second party receiver device interprets the first party's request and, if a suitable match is found, the second party's unit transmits a signal that is received by the first party. After that, a hunting process ensues wherein the strength of the exchanged signals depends upon the closeness of the parties. The parties search until they meet.
This system is strictly one-to-one whereby the receiver device only accepts one response that matches the required parameters. Further simultaneous inquiries and responses will either jam the first signal or not be acknowledged at all. This system thus only accepts a first match, not necessarily the best match available. By its nature, the more people using the Dickson system, the more jamming problems there will be. Therefore, use of the Dickson system is restricted to a limited gathering and minimal range of distance where the two people have to be virtually within sight of each other. Also, this system is highly limited with regard to the number of parameters that are matched prior to giving a favorable response to the first party.
What is needed is a "friend finder" system that is available to users in many different localities and, upon request, introduces parties, who, by their own standards, are well matched or compatible.